Fugitifs
by Nwarky
Summary: Jean et Marco sont deux criminels, recherchés par la Police Militaire. Alors qu'ils tentent un nouveau braquage, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.


Bonjour, bonsoir à vous!  
Voici donc un nouvel OS sur notre ship préféré... (je ne sais pas vous, mais moi si. Na.) Cet OS a été imaginé en écoutant Addicted to you, de Avicii, surtout quelques points du clip. Je ne respecte pas à la lettre tout ce qui est dit dans la chanson ou montré dans le clip, or je garde l'aspect 'criminel-amoureux' en quelque sorte. (Le clip n'est vu que de ma propre interprétation btw, donc si vous avez un problème avec ça, pardonnez-moi ^^').

Cet OS est vu d'un point de vue intérieur, alternant entre celui de Marco, de Jean, et de la 'Police Militaire', indiqué avant chaque début de bout de texte concernant le-dit point de vue (je ne sais pas si c'est clair, mais, VOILA)

Petite mise en garde : Les quelques propos que je tiens ici, notamment dans les différents points de vue des protago, sur les notions de criminalité, liberté, humanité; j'ai simplement voulu apporter aux personnages le sentiment que j'accorde aux criminels : parfois, un criminel ne l'est pas forcément parce qu'il l'a souhaité, il peut y avoir plusieurs raisons. Je donne à Jean et Marco cette impression de se sentir libre, et pas 'enfermé' dans les règles de la société. Mais n'écoutez pas tout ce que je dis, hein! Nous sommes d'accord qu'être voleur ou criminel, c'est mal :')

Sur ce... Bonne lecture?

* * *

Fugitifs

Ils recommençaient. Ces petits braquages étaient devenus une habitude à présent. Sans cesse devoir fuir pour ne pas être attrapés, sans cesse vivre dans la peur et l'insécurité. Cela faisait deux ans que tout avait commencé. Tous ces crimes au début bon enfant, partis d'un stupide défi... D'un simple vol de stylo, ils passaient à des vols d'argent. Mais aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient plus besoin d'impressionner personne. Ils ne pensaient qu'à une chose, s'impressionner eux-même. Et puis, à quoi bon arrêter, quand on a commencé... Même s'ils repentaient leurs crimes et rendaient ces sommes volées, ils ne seraient jamais pardonnés. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière, ils ne pouvaient que fuir. Fuir le monde, fuir la population, fuir leur famille. Ils étaient livrés à eux-même dans cette jungle surplombées d'immenses immeubles et d'énormes banques, casinos... Ils ne pouvaient compter sur personne, hormis eux-même. La jeunesse est insouciante... Inconsciente du danger qui la guette, inconsciente de la vie active qui l'attend patiemment autour des 20 ans. A 22 ans, toujours en cavale, plongés dans leur naïveté enfantine et leur folie effrayante, les deux comparses vivaient leur restant de jeunesse. Ils avaient le sentiment de devoir prouver au monde quelque chose. Prouver au monde qu'importe les défis, avec du courage et de la volonté, on peut les relever, bien qu'ils puissent être dangereux pour l'avenir. Pourtant, s'amuser avec le feu peut engendrer de graves conséquences pour le futur.

/.../

«Par ici, j'ai vu deux silhouettes se diriger derrière le bâtiment !»

Les policiers courraient à leur poursuite, déterminés à ne pas les laisser filer une nouvelle fois. Ils savaient à qui ils avaient à faire, après tant d'années, ils avaient commencé à connaître les plans et les mouvements de leurs proies. Or, c'était comme si à chaque nouvelle tentative de vol, tout repartait à zéro, tout changeait. C'était impossible de se baser sur des statistiques avec ces deux hommes, ils avaient quelque chose en plus que les criminels d'habitude n'ont pas. Ils avaient cette force de travail d'équipe, cette force que rien ne pourrait séparer.

«Je vous interdis de les perdre de vue, tracez-les, plus vite, plus vite !»

Le chef de la police, Naile Dork, s'écriait à bout de souffle, un flingue à la main. Il était prêt à tirer quitte à blesser quelqu'un, mais les deux silhouettes étaient à peine visible. _Comment peuvent-ils courir si_ _vite?!_

«Chef, ce n'est pas la peine, ils sont trop loin. Nous avons encore une fois échoué.»

«Ah! C'est facile pour vous de dire ça, Erwin! Malgré vos plans géniaux, vous n'avez jamais réussi à coincer qui que ce soit!»

«Chef.»

Le général Erwin posa sa main sur l'épaule de son supérieur, apaisant la tension enveloppant Naile. Ce dernier réfléchit un instant, et rappela ses hommes.

«La prochaine fois, on les aura. On trouvera un plan meilleur, plus fiable.» Le blond rassura son collègue.

/.../

-Marco's POV

Fuir. Nous devions fuir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait d'amusant ou de rassurant là-dedans, mais je savais que je souriais. Ses doigts entrelacés entre les miens, je ne ressentais aucune peur. Je me sentais... Plein. Pas remplit grâce à nos nouveaux gains de la soirée, mais remplit par sa présence. Qu'importe ce qui nous attendait par la suite, il serait là, avec moi. Je ne sais plus exactement pourquoi nous avions pris ce chemin de vols sur vols, fuites sur fuites, mais c'était quelque peu amusant, l'angoisse en moins. Qui plus est, avec l'habitude des braquages, on s'y fait facilement. Certes, il y avait cette anxiété de se faire attraper un jour. Mais après tout, nous ne sommes pas la moitié de ce que les médias racontent : nous sommes si soudés que nous en sommes imbattables. La preuve, la police n'a encore jamais réussi à nous mettre la main dessus! La fameuse Police Militaire, la plus puissante de tous les États-Unis! Que pouvions-nous appréhender? Rien. Nous étions heureux en cet instant, ensembles dans cette galère.

«Tu crois qu'on les a semés?»

Je me retournais, toujours courant droit devant moi, et vis une dizaine de policier au loin, stoppés sur place. A première vue, ils s'apprêtaient à tourner les talons.

«Oui! C'est encore une victoire pour nous!» je m'écriais, le poing en l'air.

«Ça, tu l'as dit!» Il se tourna, et m'enlaça d'un seul bras, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. «Que dis-tu de fêter ce petit butin tranquillement, loin d'ici?»

Je hochai la tête, calmement, en suivant mon bien-aimé. Nous étions près d'une casse de voiture, d'après les formes allongés dans la nuit noire. Je savais ce qu'il pensait, il comptait trouver une de ces caisses, pas trop mal en point, et par chance, le trousseau de clé serait dans la voiture en question. Après ce braquage réussit, la chance d'en trouver une était presque impensable. Comment diable pourrions-nous être accordé d'une si grande chance? Je me le demande.

Pourtant, le bon Dieu nous fit grâce d'un de ses trop plein de chance et de bonheur, aujourd'hui.

«Jean? Tu as trouvé quelque chose?»

Le bruit d'un moteur répondit à sa place. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, tout allait si bien! Tout était si bien... Presque trop à mon goût. Ce n'est plus amusant si on nous offre tout ce que l'on demande!

«Aller, en route!» Il m'appela d'un signe de la main, tout aussi euphorique.

Cela faisait des heures que nous roulions. Je tenais difficilement debout, comment Jean pouvait-il rester éveillé si longtemps? Cet homme est une machine?!

Je dû m'endormir une minute ou deux, car lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, nous étions arrêtés au sommet d'une colline. _Il n'y a même pas de chemin! Jean... Jean?_ Jean n'était pas dans le véhicule. Cette découverte me réveilla immédiatement, et si on nous avait retrouvés et qu'ils l'avaient capturés...? Peut-être qu'ils ne m'avaient pas vu avachi sur la banquette arrière, ou pire, ils m'avaient cru mort... Non, non.

Je sortis de la voiture, et Jean était simplement assis sur la pelouse bleutée avec les couleurs de la nuit, qui commençait à verdir avec le lever du soleil. C'était une jolie vue, le soleil rayonnant de sa plus grande lumière, capturant et renvoyant celle des petites étoiles.

Je m'approchais de Jean, et m'installa près de lui, sans faire de bruit.

«Ah... Tu es réveillé.» C'était un soupir. Un soupir mélangeant fatigue, exaspération, et colère...?

«Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Jeannie ?» Je n'avais pas besoin de demander s'il n'allait pas bien, c'était évident qu'il réfléchissait à quelque chose de plus ou moins grave.

«Comment..? Tout va bien, je suis juste fatigué. Mh, fatigué de faire tout ça, de fuir... Tu vois ce que je veux dire?»

En fait, je ne comprenais pas vraiment, mais je hochai la tête tout de même. Certes, ces sottises avaient assez durées, pendant plus de deux ans. Mais, je ne comprenais pas le sens de sa phrase. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il voulait arrêter tout ça, et rester là, assis, à contempler le ciel? Si c'est ce qu'il souhaite, soit. Je le suivrai. Je l'ai toujours suivi, c'est même grâce à ce lien que je l'ai accompagné dans toutes ces escapades sans aucun sens. Mais maintenant que nous y sommes plongés...

L'esprit centré sur nos propres réflexions, on ne dit rien pendant un instant, contemplant le soleil s'illuminer sur la plaine plus bas. Ma main posée sur la sienne, en signe d'assurance et de confiance, j'étais bien. Je pense même que _nous_ étions bien. C'est fou comme la présence de l'être que l'on aime peut nous faire nous sentir mieux, nous faire oublier nos soucis quotidien, nous ferait presque oublier le pétrin dans lequel nous sommes actuellement. Et alors que le soleil brillait pratiquement sur toute la plaine, c'était au tour de Jean de s'endormir. Il était là, dans mes bras, comme un enfant en sécurité dans les bras de sa mère. J'embrassai délicatement son front, descendant sur le nez, et enfin mes lèvres rencontrant les siennes, tentant de ne pas éveiller la belle aux bois dormant.

-Jean's POV

Se faire réveiller par la pluie est un des pires réveils du monde. D'énormes nuages noirs surplombaient le ciel, privant le rayonnement du soleil sur cette terre. La pluie était glacée, c'était presque étrange pour une fin d'été. Des éclairs jaillissaient de cette couche cotonneuse, le tonnerre grondant quelques instants après. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me souvenirs que j'étais toujours étendu sur le haut de la colline, la tête posée délicatement sur le torse de Marco, sa main crispée contre la mienne. Il n'avait pas dû remarquer que j'étais réveillé, et ne voulait sans doute pas tenter quelconque tentative pour me réveiller, justement. Mais quoi, il pleuvait à sceau?!

Je redressai rapidement la tête, plongeant mon regard dans ses yeux marrons noisette. Quelle belle couleur... Un échange de regard suffit à nous décider à rentrer immédiatement dans la voiture garée à quelques mètres non loin de là.

Pour certaines raisons, la pluie est charmante. Les cheveux de Marco étaient si trempés qu'ils dégoulinaient, je trouvais ça particulièrement mignon, presque sensuel... J'avançai ma main vers son visage mouillé, froid, et caressai tendrement sa joue gauche, juste sous l'œil. Il me lança un regard surpris, presque désespéré, ses joues rougissant légèrement. Je lui souriais simplement, avant de balader ma main dans ses cheveux noirs de jais, descendant lentement jusqu'à sa nuque, avant de pencher ma tête pour l'embrasser passionnément. Ah, que de belles aventures nous avions pu vivre, ensemble. Je m'en voudrai toujours d'avoir entraîné un être si pur, gentil et affectif que Marco dans le monde remplit de crimes. Cela ne lui correspondait vraiment pas, pourtant il semblait s'amuser à mes côtés. Puis...sans lui, je serai sans doute en prison à l'heure qu'il est. Sans son aide et son soutien, j'aurai fini par craquer, ou par me laisser retrouver et attraper sans lutter.

Tout était parti d'une histoire sans importance, un défi qu'un ancien camarade et rival m'avait d'abord proposé. Évidemment, à mon âge, je ne laisserai personne me battre et je ne refusais jamais le moindre défi. Toutefois, ce défi là était quelque peu tiré par les cheveux, et évidemment, dangereux. C'était clairement un appel pour tenter de braquer une simple épicerie d'un vieux quartier peu fréquenté. Je pensais que tout serait simple, je me trompais. Évidemment que même s'il c'était un endroit oublié, la police nous y trouverait. Évidemment que depuis ce jour, je n'aurai plus le même quotidien. Et j'avais entraîné Marco là-dedans... Enfin, il avait voulu m'y suivre afin de s'assurer de ma sécurité. Nous avions alors 20 ans, et notre vie a totalement changé depuis. Nous étions des fugitifs, recherchés, nous n'avons plus jamais revu nos parents et qui sait ce qu'ils sont devenus. Nos vieux 'amis' n'étaient même plus avec nous, au contraire, certains faisaient parti de la police, à notre traque. Nous étions deux, seuls face au monde. Nous enchaînâmes délits, petits crimes et braquages aléatoirement, simplement pour nous amuser au fond. Nous avions compris la dureté de la vie, et honnêtement, nous n'avions plus rien à perdre. Autant profiter de ce petit bout de vie aussi longtemps qu'il le faut !

Bien qu'au fond, cette idée de liberté et de non-règles me faisait palpiter, je commençai à prendre conscience de la dangerosité de cette vie en fuite constante. Elle était apparut il y a environ cinq mois, quand nous avions frôlé la mort plus que n'importe quel autre jour. Je ne voulais pas mettre en danger Marco, il ne méritait aucunement cette vie. Il méritait une belle vie, avec un travail, une famille, pas une vie de voleurs, criminels et fuyards. Or je ne pouvais contester son choix, il voulait me suivre, très bien, je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir. Et je ne veux pas le décevoir en abandonnant lâchement tous nos projets, ainsi que tout ce que nous avions déjà accompli.

Sortant de ma petite bulle pensive, je vis Marco frémir, sans doute de froid ou de peur de l'orage. 22 ans, 'criminel' mais toujours peur de l'orage, pour un si grand et impressionnant garçon !

«Tout va bien, Marco ? Tu veux qu'on s'en aille d'ici et qu'on trouve un endroit perdu et plus calme pour y passer la nuit ?» je tentai une voix rassurante, bien qu'elle se cassa sur un mot ou deux.

«Ce ne serait pas de refus. Où comptes-tu aller...?»

«Aucune idée. Il doit bien y avoir une maison de campagne sans personne à l'intérieur, non ?» Après tout, autant chercher, qui sait.

Suite à cette conversation, je démarrai la voiture avant de descendre la colline. Il était tard dans l'après-midi, pourtant les nuages assombrissaient tellement l'horizon que sans l'heure, nous nous serions cru en plein milieu de la nuit. Impossible de voir à plus de 5 mètres, le brouillard était si épais.

-Marco POV

Je ne sais pas où est-ce que nous nous trouvions. Dans quel pays, dans quel État, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Pendant des heures nous roulions, le paysage désert défilant autour de nous. Il nous fallut un moment avant d'apercevoir de hauts bâtiments, illuminés de toutes part combattant la nuit sombre. Il semblait y avoir beaucoup de casinos, et qui dit casinos, dit jeu d'argents... Nous étions probablement à Las Vegas à l'heure qu'il est..? Qu'importe, nous ne pouvions pas nous déplacer librement, même ici. C'étaient les États-Unis tout entier qui nous traquaient, il devait forcément y avoir des fiches de recherches comportant nos noms. Nous traversâmes calmement la ville, ce qui contrastait avec la foule bruyante courant les rues et les musiques beaucoup trop fortes retentissant dans nos oreilles. Au détour d'une rue, nous débouchâmes dans une impasse. Contrairement à la ville fougueuse, tout y était silencieux. Un homme bourré se retenant difficilement aux murs, deux hommes à la sortie d'un bar se donnant de violents coups, un vigile les attrapant et les soulevant du sol pour les faire arrêter. Jean s'arrêta au coin le plus reculé, qui me paraissait vraiment dangereux à la vue des passants au regard vide et défoncé. Je savais ce à quoi il pensait, et ça ne me rassurait pas du tout.

«Hey, Marco! On est à Las Vegas! Détend toi un peu!» il me frappa amicalement le dos pour tenter de me relaxer.

Je n'avais pas de bons pressentiments pourtant j'abandonnai cette anxiété au profit d'une possible nuit forte en émotion. Nous pouvions passer la nuit à danser dans une de ces boîtes de nuit, ou dépenser notre argent (volé) dans les jeux... Oublier un instant notre vraie nature. Peut-être étions-nous des criminels, mais nous n'en étions pas pour le moins humain. Nous aussi nous avons des sentiments, nous aussi nous voulons nous amuser, vivre notre jeunesse. Nous n'étions pas des exemples humain à suivre certes, pourtant, nous étions _humains._ Comment l'humanité peut se permettre de juger des hommes de leur même nature? Si une seconde chance nous était accordée, nous la prendrions sans besoin de le demander deux fois. Or, notre race ne parlent et n'affirme des faits que lorsque ceux-ci les arrange. Nous ne valions rien pour eux, pourtant, nous sommes comme eux. L'humanité est odieuse, puérile, pathétique, orgueilleuse, envieuse, et tant d'autres défauts. Les criminels sont les _vrais_ humains, ceux qui s'affirment, ceux qui n'ont pas peur, ceux qui sont presque fiers de se dire 'humain'. Car comment peut-on se déclarer humain lorsque l'on sait à peine ce en quoi il repose en lui-même?

Je laissai le cours de mes pensées défiler, suivant Jean silencieusement, presque vide. Il se dirigeait vers un des plus grands bâtiments, un gigantesque Casino.

Il ne me fallut qu'un regard pour comprendre ce que l'on y ferai. Il amena sa main vers sa poche arrière, je fis de même en hochant la tête discrètement.

Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais qu'importe, cela m'amusait terriblement. Nous entrâmes sans aucun soucis dans l'immense boîte, et nous avançâmes lentement, explorant les lieux avant d'établir quelconque acte de violence.

-Jean POV

Je m'étais séparé de Marco pour inspecter les alentours. J'étais partit sur la gauche, tandis que lui regardait à droite. Je pu remarquer qu'au centre même de la pièce principale reposait le plus d'argent. Il y avait énormément de vigiles plaqués à chaque coins et recoins, à chaque portes et fenêtres. Je me demandai encore comment nous étions entré ici sans aucune difficulté. C'était tout de même assez louche après réflexion... Peut-être aurions-nous dû nous arrêter, mais tant que nous étions dans cette ville, autant en profiter, non...?

Les gens autour de nous étaient bruyants et tellement nombreux qu'à travers ce monde nous ne pouvions pas être repéré par qui que ce soit. Ils étaient, pour la plupart, habillés luxueusement, de longues robes de soirées pailletées aux bijoux de perles abondant pour les femmes, de sombres costards noirs surmontés d'une cravate ou d'un nœud papillon pour les hommes. C'est très catégorique, mais c'est ainsi que se comporte les riches. Obligés de se foutre dans des cases, à suivre des règles plus idiotes les unes que les autres, sans se sentir libres. La criminalité est la liberté.

Je rejoignis Marco quelques minutes plus tard près de la grande fontaine au centre de la pièce du fond.

«Tu as bien tout inspecté ?»

«Oui, oui.» Je le senti frémir, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il devait sentir le même sentiment de dangerosité que moi. Nous devions nous arrêter là, je le savais, je le sentais... Mais quelque chose me poussait à continuer. Qui plus est, se défiler maintenant était impossible.

«Tu as remarqué tous ces vigiles, n'est ce pas? Je trouve qu'il y a anguille sous roche, nous devons nous méfier et agir parfaitement. Prêt?»

«Je suis prêt.» sur sa dernière réponse, Marco sortit doucement le flingue de sa poche arrière, m'obligeant à faire de même.

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite.

Alors que nous marchions en direction de la caisse, Marco brandit son bras en l'air et fit retentir un premier coup de feu, pour avertir la clientèle de ne surtout pas bouger davantage. Son expression était froide, sans émotions, et déterminée. Dieu que j'aime cette expression, je préfère par-dessus tout être celui qui apaise ce genre de visage crispé...

Je le suivi, et il se dirigea en premier vers la caisse.

«L'argent. Dans le sac. Tout de suite.»

Je couvrais calmement, prudemment et anxieusement ses arrières. Il grimpa sur le comptoir, et je l'y joignit. Il poussa le vieux caissier, probablement le directeur, par terre, et prit plusieurs liasses de dollars entre ses mains. Il les lançait en l'air, tel un enfant lançant des confettis à un carnaval. Nous étions tous les deux, corps contre corps, sous une pluie de billet. Quoi de mieux pour demander un tendre baiser? Marco prit mon visage entre ses mains, le pistolet froid sur ma joue gauche. J'en profitai pour passer ma main désarmée sous sa chemise, caressant doucement le bas de son dos, lui coûtant un frémissement accompagné d'un gémissement contre mes lèvres. J'étais totalement aux anges à ce moment précis. Il était mon ange. Le Dieu des anges, un Dieu aux taches de rousseur comme le ciel étoilé... Nous nous détachèrent de ce baiser passionné, avant de plonger notre regard chacun l'un dans l'autre. Je pu sentir le dégoût des spectateurs à nos pieds, mais qu'importe ces gens aux manières 'élégantes' selon eux. Qu'importe l'avis de n'importe quel être humain, qu'importe l'avis du monde, Marco était mon monde, il était mon tout, et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Je caressai sa joue gauche avec mon pouce, mon flingue plaqué contre sa tempe. Nous finîmes d'empaqueter les liasses de billet dans notre grand sac, et nous nous apprêtions à nous enfuir.

La porte s'ouvrit, une ombre entra, impossible de voir son visage, il regardait le sol. Il portait un chapeau noir, un costume noir, ses mains dans les poches de sa longue veste. Il releva brusquement la tête, laissant apparaître un visage furieux aux énormes sourcils froncés, avant de sortir les mains de ses poches, dégainant deux armes.

Le temps me parut s'arrêter à cet instant précis.

/

-POV de la Police Militaire

«Erwin, avez vous des traces des fugitifs?»

Le dénommé Erwin s'approcha de son supérieur, une expression froide collée au visage. Il avait des informations, mais l'expression de son visage n'indiquait ni si elles étaient favorables, ou non.

«Nous avons inspecté les lieux autour du crime à plusieurs kilomètres aux alentours, et nous avons découvert quelque chose, dans la décharge de voitures non loin d'ici. Les deux gamins en ont sans doute piquait une qui fonctionnait encore bien, et durent prendre la route. Le gérant de la décharge nous indiqua la plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture manquante, nous sommes sur ses traces. Nous n'avons aucune preuve que ce soient eux, étant donné l'absence de caméra de surveillance dans ce coin de la ville. Mon équipe la plus performante est sur le coup, ils passeront un appel ici quand ils auront du nouveau.»

Le chef sourit malicieusement. Quel honneur s'ils parvenaient enfin à coincer ceux que tout le monde craint ! Ils brisaient les idéaux, ils étaient dangereux pour l'équilibre du peuple. Ce sont des gens comme eux qu'il faut envoyer en prison éternellement. L'intelligence supérieure au gouvernement peut faire peur.

«Et si nous les trouvons, que ferions-nous, Erwin...?»

«J'ai songé à un plan. D'après quelques passants, ils auraient prit la direction en dehors de la ville, droit sur la route de Loas Vegas. Si c'est bien là qu'ils se rendent, ils n'hésiteront pas à tenter de braquer une des plus puissantes force économique logeant là-bas. J'attends la confirmation de mon équipe sur l'identité des voleurs de la voiture.»

Une heure passa, et la Police reçut un coup de téléphone du capitaine Livaï accompagné du capitaine Hanji. C'étaient bien les personnes qu'ils cherchaient qui avaient volé la voiture.

 _«Erwin. Ce sont nos hommes. Ils sont affalés tous les deux sur le haut de la colline. Devons-nous les attaquer maintenant? Nous avons la chance d'avoir ces garnements!»_

«Hors de question. Écoutez mes ordres. Vous vous planquerez afin qu'ils ne puissent vous voir, et vous les suivrai lorsqu'ils reprendront la route. Nous devons les suivre à distance, je vous rejoins sur les lieux sur le champ.»

 _«Bien, Erwin. Je te fais confiance.»_

 _«Alors, on peut les buter?!»_

 _«Non, Eren. Attendons le moment propi-»_

Le général raccrocha le téléphone, enfila sa veste, et partit vers Las Vegas, accompagné du capitaine Mike. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Pas après tous ces échecs, pas après le temps qu'il lui fallut pour concocter une trappe assez maline pour qu'ils ne puissent point la contrer. Cette fois, ils étaient faits.

Arrivés sur les lieux, et après avoir rejoins l'escouade du capitaine Livaï accompagné d'Hanji, Erwin expliqua en quoi consistait son plan. Sur la route menant à L.A., il avait confirmé la mission ''traque de l'ennemi'' au gérant le plus riche et puissant de la ville.

Ils attendaient que les deux criminels sortirent de la voiture pour se mettre en position. Heureusement, le général avait vu juste sur la cible des fuyards.

Au premier coup de feu, les policiers sortirent de leur voiture, dégainant leurs armes, parés à faire feu, un genou posé à terre. A travers les portes transparentes, chacun pu voir le spectacle sous leurs yeux, tous choqués et béats.

Le général garda son sang froid et s'avança pour entrer, sans regarder les deux hommes. Il sentait leur peur à présent.

Il releva la tête, dégaina ses deux armes...

/

-Jean POV

Cette fois, c'était la fin. Nous allions tous les deux mourir ici, abattus par un des plus grands cerveau de la Police Militaire. Comment avions-nous pu passer à travers les mailles du filet... Comment avions-nous pu tomber sans leur piège ?!

«Posez vos armes, le sac, et videz son contenu. Immédiatement, et sans poser de question. Des policiers attendent dehors à chaque sorties, vous n'avez plus d'échappatoire.»

Son ton était glacial. Nous exécutâmes ses ordres, puis il abaissa ses bras. Les flingues ne nous pointant plus, je soufflai de soulagement, en chœur avec Marco.

«Maintenant, je vais vous demander de no-»

Je ne pu entendre la fin de sa phrase, un bruit sourd frôlant mes oreilles. C'était... Un tir. Un coup de pistolet. Je tournai la tête, et vit Marco s'effondrer au sol, abattu, droit dans son côté droit. Il gisait derrière le comptoir, ensanglanté sur tout le corps... Ses yeux réagissaient toujours, il semblait... surpris. Prêt à rejoindre la lumière blanche.

Je m'effondrai à ses côtés, sanglotant horriblement fort et geignant et pleurant... Les larmes chaudes coulant sur sa peau glacée.

«Non... Non! Ce n'est pas possible... Marco! Tout est ma faute, je t'en prie, reste en vie... Prenez-moi à sa place!» je m'écriai dans le bâtiment devenu particulièrement sourd et silencieux.

A cet instant, la rage m'envahit. Je pris en main mon flingue et celui de mon amant tombé, pointant dans chaque direction. Ils avaient osé... Ils avaient osé abattre mon bien-aimé. Qui avait osé tirer-

D'un rapide coup d'œil, j'examinai le dehors, scrutant les armes de chacun. La seule arme dégageant de la fumée était celle d'un brun aux yeux verts, son regard dégageant une détermination sans pareil et un air malicieux à donner des claques. Comment avait-il pu, ce traître- …

Je me souvins de la bombe planquée dans notre sac 'en cas d'urgence'. C'était un cas d'urgence. La moindre personne ici aller crever. Moi y comprit. Sans Marco, ma vie n'avait plus de sens. Il était hors de question que j'aille vivre les restants de mes jours en prison, qui plus est, sans ma raison de vivre. Je cru sentir l'orage s'abattre autour de moi. J'activai la bombe. 10 secondes... Je m'allongeai contre le corps baignant dans le sang de Marco, agrippant sa main fermement. 8 secondes.

-POV de la Police Militaire

«Attention, il a UNE BOMBE! Planquez-vous!» Erwin hurla à ses camarades.

«Tout va exploser, fuyez!»

«Il reste peu de temps, vite!»

Erwin restait là, devant la porte, s'assurant que tout les civils sortent à temps. Il regardait du coin de l'œil le blond, attrapant presque pitié devant ses pleurs contre son petit-ami. C'était dommage, deux jeunesses foutue en l'air.

-Jean POV

Je ne prêtai aucune attention au vacarme autour de moi, ces dix secondes me semblaient affreusement longues. Je crois que les gens évacuaient du plus rapide qu'ils le pouvaient, mais comme j'ai dis précédemment, je m'en contre-fichais. Qu'ils vivent, ces malotrus ! Qu'ils vivent de belles vies, les poches et leur ventre bien remplis ! Dans une vie future, je reviendrai me venger d'eux... Me venger de l'humanité. Qu'est ce que ça donnerait si un prédateur pour les humains arrivait pour les exterminer, hein... Nous, prédateurs de la Terre, chassé par plus puissant encore. C'était ironique. Des flash sans doutes de vies antérieures me revinrent en tête, c'est donc ça, 'voir sa vie défiler' avant de mourir ? En fait, on ne voit pas sa propre vie que l'on vient de vivre, mais nos plus grands traumatismes en rapport à notre mort actuelle, passés dans nos vies antérieures, c'est ça ? Qu'importe. Qu'importe. Qu'importe tout. Qu'importe vivre. Qu'importe mourir.

Marco. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, je serai toujours à tes côtés. Sur Terre, dans n'importe quelle prochaine vie, ou dans les cieux, sous forme d'anges, ou même de diable enfoncés sous les sols.

Je serai toujours à tes côtés. Tu seras toujours aux miens, qu'importe la distance universelle. Je t'aimerai toujours, et vivre avec toi fut aussi magnifique que mourir avec toi.


End file.
